The invention concerns a sabot projectile with a subcaliber projectile body and a sabot, which comprises a propulsion element that acts on the rear end of the projectile body and a segmented, essentially cylindrical metal guide cage, which is located at the front end of the propulsion element. The guide cage has a central opening that extends in the axial direction, through which the projectile body is passed.
A sabot projectile of this type is disclosed, for example, by DE 43 30 417 C2. It has an essentially hollow cylindrical aluminum guide cage that consists of two segments and that is joined as a single piece with a forward support wall.
One of the disadvantages of this previously known sabot is that the manufacture of the guide cage is relatively expensive.
Especially fiber-reinforced plastics represent an unknown quantity with respect to its material properties in the temperature range of −46° C. to +71° C. and with respect to the enormous rates of load application that act on the plastics during firing.